


Steve's Bingewatching Adventure

by FruitfulMind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is safe and sound tho, I should've added T'Challa, civil war never happened, kind of AU where they're on big happy family, some other Avenges are in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: It gets hard to sleep for Captain America, even harder when you're still getting use to the future. But now Steve has Netflix.





	

For the man who was frozen in time for so long, the world was different. There were cures for everything, cures people could get for an affordable price. The food wasn't bad and entertainment had changed -- definitely. Instead of going out, it was on a variety of sources; Steve was appalled at the price of movie tickets now, though!

 

His most recent discovery? Netflix. There was a surprising amount of movies that could be just a click away. Even some of the movies Steve had added on his to-do list were on the app.

 

The front door of the base slid open with the sound of rustling paper bags. "Are you STILL watching Orange Is the New Black?" Sam asked as he came into the kitchen, dropping the bags on the counter. He swore than Steve had been sitting in that spot before Sam had left.

 

Steve looked up, not seeming sheepish about the fact he was so invested in the show. He slowly nodded, pausing his show. "Its a lot better than people were giving it credit for; Romanoff said I should give it a watch. It was one of the things on my to-do list."

 

"Yeah, but.... What season are you on?" He chuckled, joking, "it's almost like you don't sleep, you've watched it for two days in a row now."

 

"I don't." He nonchalantly said, putting down the remote. "Sleep is a lot harder to come by."

 

Sam thought it was an odd thing for him to say. But at least Steve was being honest.

 

"So you're on..."

"Season three," Steve checked the episode guide. "Episode seven."

Sam breathed out, "Dude, Cap. You've a binge watching problem."

 

Never before had Steve heard the term before -- binge, yes. But binge watching? It was a whole new term for him.

 

He didn't need to explain his reasoning for why he didn't sleep; Sam knew too well, having been on the same boat as him. Okay, maybe he didn't have the serum like Steve did, but the soft bed after coming back was enough. But the serum had changed something inside of the man, not only his outer body, but his sleeping -- or therefore, lack of, had changed drastically.

 

Most mornings, he'd be found running laps around the base, trying to keep his body in shape. Keeping in shape wasn't too hard, the serum had also helped with that. It got lonely though. Steve turned to Clint to ask what people might do in the future to wind down. This was one of his suggestions. The other being mini-golf, although Steve felt it unfair to the rest of the patrons; Sometimes he'd forget his own strength.

 

But the first problem of creating a Netflix was trying to figure out... What do you watch? There was a large selection of shows made by Netflix alone, not to mention the countless movies. There were some older ones as well, which Steve quickly dived into as he tried to soak up anything he missed.

 

"You should watch these," Natasha said in passing to him one day, passing him a slip of paper. It was better than her trying to set him up on a date. However, some of these had the strangest names. And he was certain one was French. Did Natasha know French? She probably did, Steve wouldn't question her.

 

And so, that was how the story all began, and how Steve was desperately trying to finish this episode of Orange Is the New Black to no avail.

 

"I'm just saying." Sam said, opening a tub of ice cream up. "You've got a serious Netflix problem. I knew this was a bad idea." He mumbled, shaking his head as he emptied the tub into two bowls. He made his way over to Steve, handing him the extra bowl. The two sat down as Steve quickly filled in on what was happening. Sam really didn't have the heart to tell him he'd caught up with the show; Steve looked _too_ damn happy, and he didn't want to ruin it for him.

 

They sat there for a few episodes, throwing comments back and forth between each other. Steve was really into the show, even becoming disappointed that they were closing to the end and would need to wait another year for a new season. It was a perfect afternoon for the two. Half way through episode nine, the other Avengers arrived back from their missions to find the two of them, with Steve trying to guess what was coming next as he studied the screen.

 

Wanda cleared her throat, smirking slightly. "Did we miss something?" She asked, watching the way the two had hopped up suddenly. It was rare seeing the captain so at ease. Admittedly, she liked him. He was a kind soul, even if he did carry around a shield made by Stark.

 

Rhodes chuckled at the sight as he stood side by side in the doorway with Tony. "Looks like they're enjoying themselves."

 

Tony would use this for teasing Steve later; it was all in good humor, plus sometimes Steve could get annoying. But one thing was on his mind. When the heck did Steve get Netflix? "Hold up," He said, lifting two fingers up. He continued watching him on the couch. "Is that my Netflix?"

 

"No," Steve said, pressing the pause button yet again. He really wanted to get through this episode, he was dying to know what happened. He was certain Sam was as well. "Its mine."

 

Tony sputtered. "Where did you get the money for a Netflix account?"

 

"I bought him it. It was the least I could do--" Rhodes paused as Tony stared at him, the latter offended. "The man fought for our country, Tony!"

 

His good Samaritan deed didn't seem to budge Tony's stance on the ordeal. "You never bought me Netflix." The smaller man said, acting as if Rhodes had just called Steve his new BFF; in Tony's defense, it definitely had felt that way.

 

"You have _enough_ money to--"

"And you still owe me that cheeseburger."

"I bought you that damn cheeseburger, why's it always food with you?"

 

"Do we all get our own Netflix?" Scott suddenly asked, sipping some orange juice as he leaned on the counter. "Cuz that would be cool."

 

"No Scott-- How did you even get in here!" Sam said, his voice raising both in alarm and annoyance. "What the heck man, did you just sneak in again?"

 

Scott halfheartedly shrugged at him, finishing off his juice. "Super shrinking, remember?" The man looked to Sam's left. Steve looked back at him, catching his eyes. "Is that Captain America?!"

 

"Go HOME, Scott!"


End file.
